abrazame muy fuerte
by Clan Uchiharu
Summary: carta para sakura de sasuke "abrazame que el tiempo es malo y muy cruel amigo hoy por eso te digo"


hey que onda?? yo de nuevo de verdad que estar frente a la compu no se si me hace bien se me vienen las ideas de repente y me pongo a escirbir ojala que les guste este songfik si es que se le puede llamar asi jajaja espero que les guste

es como una carta que sasuke le da a sakura poco antes de su boda :)

**disclaimer: **naruto no me pertenece u.u que mal si no hubiera sasusaku al por mayor

dejen reviews por favor

bno este fik lo modifike pk hubo unos rr que me dijeron ke no estaba permitido lo que habia hecho anteriormente la verdad es que no tenia ni idea de eso asi qe gracias a las 2 autoras que me lo advirtieron bueno aqui esta de nuevo gracias firmar espero que esten bien

* * *

_Cuando tu estas conmigo es cuando yo digo;  
__Que valió la pena todo, todo lo que yo he sufrido_

_Tanto tiempo solo, tanta soledad, tanto sufrimiento, ahora todo es una fantasía, un recuerdo pasado, solo algo olvidado, eso si estas tu aquí, a mi lado aliviándome_

_No importa el pasado ya, tu todo lo has curado_

_No se si es un sueño aun o es una realidad_

_Pero cuando estoy contigo es cuando digo_

_Que este amor que siento es porque tú lo has merecido_

_Con decirte amor que otra vez he amanecido_

_Estoy en casa, por fin, tranquilo, feliz, completo y todo eso a tu lado_

_En ocasiones me atrapa el miedo, creyendo que tal vez no sea real todo esto que estoy sintiendo, o peor aun que esto pudiera llegar a su final_

_Más miro a un lado mió y te veo ahí serena, conmigo._

_Soy feliz por ti, estoy vivo por ti_

_Estas feliz espero que en verdad lo estés, que seas feliz a mi lado ya que yo al tuyo lo soy_

_Soy afortunado por tenerte y despertar a tu lado cada mañana, cada dia_

_a tu lado yo siento que estoy viviendo_

_Nada es como ayer_

_Jamás creí poder alcanzar tanta dicha,_

_Jamás creí ser merecedor de tanta belleza, tanta dulzura_

_Abrázame que el tiempo pasa y el nunca perdona_

_Ha hecho estragos en mi gente como en mi persona_

_Te pido que no te alejes de mí, te pido que no te vayas de mi lado_

_El tiempo ha sido el encargado de toda mi desgracia, mas también de toda mi dicha_

_Abrázame que el tiempo es malo y muy cruel amigo_

_Abrázame que el tiempo es oro si tu estas conmigo_

_Abrázame fuerte muy fuerte y más fuerte que nunca_

_Siempre abrázame_

_Hace ya varios años cometí el error de irme de tu lado, irme de la poca felicidad que tenia_

_Cada vez el tiempo se encargo de hacerme sufrir por todo lo que yo te hice sufrir a ti_

_Cada momento sin ti, cada dia sin ti, sin tu aroma, sin tu sonrisa sin tu dulce voz_

_Es maravilloso el poder pasar mi vida contigo, ya que la iluminas a cada momento_

_Abrázame no me sueltes, no me dejes caer, no me apartes de tu lado_

_Hoy que tu estas conmigo_

_Yo no se si esta pasando, el tiempo tú lo has detenido_

_Así quiero estar por siempre_

_Aprovecho que estas tu conmigo_

_Te doy gracias por cada momento mi vivir_

_Pareciera que esta felicidad que estoy sintiendo será eterna tu la haces así_

_No quiero dejar de sentirme así, de sentirme a tu lado aquel recuerdo de ambos_

_Mi partida te di las gracias, las gracias por estar conmigo,_

_las gracias por apoyarme, las gracias por amarme_

_Tú cuando mires para el cielo_

_Por cada estrella que aparece amor es un te quiero_

_Abrázame que el tiempo hiere y el cielo es testigo_

_Que el tiempo es cruel y a nadie quiere por eso te digo_

_Regrese añorando que al llegar tú estuvieras con los brazos abiertos para mí;_

_Pero era demasiado el daño que yo te había causado, que ni siquiera estuviste ahí_

_No podía dejar que esto quedara así_

_Aun no quería morir, es verdad estaba vivo pero si no estabas a mi lado no lo estaría en verdad_

_Tarde tiempo, mucho tiempo para mi gusto, el poder demostrarte que jamás te dañaría de nuevo_

_Que siempre cuidaría de ti y de tu corazón_

_Abrázame muy fuerte amor mantenme así a tu lado_

_Yo quiero agradecerte amor, todo lo que me has dado_

_Quiero poder ponerte de una forma a otra a diario_

_Amor yo nunca del dolor he sido partidario_

_Pero a mi me toco sufrir cuando con quien creí_

_El alguien que curo que daba su vida por mi_

_Abrázame hazme tuyo, no me dejes, no me sueltes_

_No se de que manera pudiera yo agradecerte tanta dicha y felicidad que me has dado_

_Siempre me entendiste a la perfección, siempre me cuidaste_

_Aquel horrible día en el cual itachi acabo con todo lo que me hacía feliz_

_Ese a quien yo admiraba fue quien me quito mi felicidad_

_Más tú me la devolviste y hasta me diste y me das más de lo que cualquiera pudiera esperar_

_Abrázame que el tiempo pasa y ese no se detiene_

_Abrázame muy fuerte amor que el tiempo en contra viene_

_Abrázame que Dios perdona pero el tiempo a ninguno_

_Abrázame que no me importa saber quien es uno_

_Abrázame que no quiero caer de nuevo en la oscuridad_

_A pesar que en ocasiones pueden ser tiempos difíciles a tu lado nunca lo son_

_Cuando por fin tu me habías aceptado, ya no me importaba nada, no me importaba lo que la gente diariamente decía de mi y en ocasiones lo sigue haciendo_

_No me importa si soy el hokage, un ambu o un moribundo si estas a mi lado todo esta bien_

_Abrázame que el tiempo pasa y que nunca perdona_

_Ha hecho estragos en mi gente como en mi persona_

_Por fin todo el dolor ya no existe en mi_

_Estas a mi lado, conmigo_

_Abrázame que el tiempo es malo y muy cruel amigo_

_Abrázame muy fuerte amor_

_Sakura muchas gracias por aceptar ser mi esposa, mi mujer_

_Aquella con la que compartiré toda mi vida felizmente,_

_Realmente estoy agradecido de haberte conocido_

_Atte. Sasuke Uchiha_

* * *

espero que se entienda si no ahi me dicen y yo respondere sus dudas :)


End file.
